


Caught

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor is a trap Loki wants to fall into.(Best read as a follow up of Monster Under the Bed.)





	Caught

“Ah! Thor, Thor….”

She was in her male form, because she’d wanted to be fucked. No, no, she’d wanted Thor over her, in her, holding her down and pinning her and so close he was actually inside her. She didn’t want to be separated from him by the length of a torso, as he skillfully ate her out, didn’t want the distance of his fingers on her clit, when she could have the closeness of penetration, of being utterly filled with his big cock, didn’t want the loneliness of an occupied mouth. She wanted to hear his little noises of pleasure, his murmurs of love, right into her ear.

She couldn’t let him fuck her female form. He wanted to, longed to get her with child, but she couldn’t do that. Not yet. Couldn’t be captured by him in that last, damning, irrefutable way. Couldn’t even let him take her ass, not this God of Fertility, as there might be leakage, his seed might spill.

\- And no one had ever used her ass except Danhum, Danhum had shoved things into her, had hurt her, frightened her, punished her, in her male form she’d been fucked so many enjoyable ways, but her female form had been violated, punished, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t let him -

She shoved the thoughts away, and used her grip on Thor’s hair to tug him into a needy, hungry kiss. Did he know she was a woman now, despite her form? She wasn’t sure.

Thor knew she was needy, knew she was a mess, knew what she needed. He knew she needed deep and oh please deeper and slow and thorough, very thorough, she needed- She squeezed him tight with her legs, needing MORE. She needed his love, and he gave every ounce of it, love spilling like poetry, like vows, from his lips, reassuring her, it’s okay, okay….

He knew she was a mess, and loved her anyway, far more than she deserved. She didn’t deserve the slightest attention from him, didn’t deserve to share his bed, didn’t deserve even a sliver of his heart, but she demanded, and he gave. Sometimes she pushed him away, fought tooth and nail to escape him, she’d killed and conquered and hurt and screamed at him, and still he gave. She loved him too much to understand, and he loved her even better.

He was a trap.

She’d always known that.

She'd almost fallen, almost let herself be caught. With Odin dead, and Loki finally able to understand why she'd never fit, and Thor blossomed into maturity, the closeness they'd always shared had intensified. And he was such a lovely trap to fall into.

She could just… stop making trouble. Maybe a little trouble, but she could stay within his lines. She could live within his rules. They were hardly unreasonable ones. Her powers would lessen, without trickery and theft and a constant feeling of imbalance keeping her ready, but Thor would love her all the same. She could still be useful to him, as a scholar and diplomat, she could still do magic, she-

She would become a weakness at his side. Thor would settle all too comfortably into the mold Odin had set for him, and they would both wither.

No. She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't be his vulnerability, his conquest. She wouldn't let him tame her!

“Please! Thor, please!” She dug her nails in. She needed him closer!

She'd almost fallen. She was furious at herself for that. Thor had kept Danhum in the dungeon, instead of killing him, and she had accepted it. She had begged him to fix it. For over a week, she had accepted that Thor had this power. Accepted that her only way to change it was through him.

How long would she have let this carry on, if he had not, this one time, failed to protect her? Would she ever have caught her fall?

She pushed on his shoulder. “Up.” she panted. “I want to be on top.”

Kissing her, he acquiesced immediately, rolling and pulling her on top of him.

So trusting, so tender, so giving. She had needed that so badly, needed his patience and subservience and understanding. She had accepted all the sweetness he gave her. And now he saw her as a damaged thing, needing care and special handling. He gave her her way, to let her feel safe, and in control. He had forgotten that she was sometimes a treacherous snake. That she must be handled with another type of care entirely.

“I love you!” she panted, grinding onto his cock, devouring his mouth, clinging to his steady, strong body. “Brother, I love you. Know that I love you.”

“I love you.” he panted, looking straight into her eyes. “Loki, I love you….” His hands were so big. Lovely and warm and powerful and safe. Loki could never possibly be as safe as in her brother’s care.

“I love you.” She changed the rhythm of her hips, the angle. “Come in me. I need it. Please, please….”

He hadn't protected her from Danhum. She never would have caught her fall. Would have stayed helplessly trapped by him. Would have stayed safe and warm forever in his care.

“I love you!” she begged.

“Loki, Loki, love y-” Thor gasped as he came.

She struck.

Her hand on the center of his chest, and pressed against his temple, formed an arc of magic through him, as his powerful seed spilled into her. His gasp was of shock, and she swallowed it, devoured it, pulled what she wanted out of him.

When she lifted her head, little arcs of lightning were running over her. Thor was gasping and fighting the magic that held him, and still writhing in the pleasure of orgasm. She bucked her hips once, twice, enraptured, and spilled over his belly. Thor groaned.

“Mmm. Shh. Don't worry, brother.” His gift continued to spill into her, pulled in where she wanted. “It's okay, it's all okay. Shh, stop fighting, I’m only borrowing it. Only the lightning. It will all be back in a few days.”

“Loki!” he got out, tone a stern threat, even as his body strained with the magic and pleasure, as he tensed every muscle in futile resistance.

“Oh! You feel lovely, brother.” she purred. From the inside, his power felt like his hands. Like his heart. She kissed him again, even as he growled. “Yes, yes, threats. Don't worry, I can fill in the blanks. I’ll be back in a week or so. You can discipline me then, hmm?”

She released the arc of magic, and he went limp, gasping, but still paralyzed. She brushed his hair back, and kissed him on the forehead. “I do love you, brother.” She swept off of him, and summoned her clothes as she headed for the door. “The paralysis will wear off in ten minutes or so. Don't forget your meeting this evening!” she called over her shoulder.

She smirked as she piloted her ship out of the atmosphere. It had taken her a while to decide what she would even use Thor's power for. The point had been simply to steal it, after all. She'd landed on destroying that rapist slaver, Beastmaster Vel. Thor could hardly object to that. But it would be a good while before he forgot her nature again, and treated her so incautiously.

She would not fall for his trap. That was not in her nature.

But he would more then make up for it by falling for hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
